Ryoma's New Father (for the lack of better title)
by TunaForDesert
Summary: "Oh my God." He said quietly. The words echoed inside the hall. "All five of you," the foreign teen turned to Ryoma's newly announced boyfriends with a horror-stricken face, "have just signed your death wish." At that, Tezuka, Fuji, Atobe, Yukimura and Sanada felt a very suspicious shiver ran down their spine.


This is one little fic that I thought would seemed amusing. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own neither POT nor KHR.

Pairing: Ryoma x TezukaFujiAtobeYukimuraSanad a

Start.

* * *

The regulars of Seigaku High were rejoicing. The return of their prince was something that not only they had waited for two years, but also other schools. Echizen Ryoma, the Prince of Tennis had finally returned to his homeland after his parents' decease six months earlier. Atobe had announced that he will hold a welcoming party for the fifteen years old in one of his mansion and regulars of other school were invited.

Currently, in Japan's International Airport, a group of extremely good looking young men were waiting almost impatiently. Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Syuusuke, Atobe Keigo, Yukimura Seiichi and Sanada Genichirou were waiting for their little eye candy. The five of them had come into an understanding that they all obviously sought the affection of the golden eyed prince and decided to ask Ryoma who he wanted to be his lover. No hard feelings will be kept against one another in case Ryoma _did_ choose them. Fuji had once jokingly stated that he wouldn't mind if Ryoma decided to have all of them.

The other four males, unfortunately, couldn't decide if the blue eyed tensai was joking or not.

"This is why ore-sama said he should've been on ore-sama's private plane instead!" Atobe crossed his arms while annoyingly glanced at his rivals.

Fuji turned to him with his eyes opened and a smile, "Saa, Atobe, we all know that the private plane would contain you as well and," Fuji pretended to shrugged carelessly, "who knows what indecent things you might do to him."

The tensai's words hit the nail as Atobe twitched. But the diva wouldn't back down. He met the others' gaze and smirked, "Oh, ore-sama was under the impression that all is fair in love and war."

"Well, would you look at this, Kevin." Their heads snapped to the voice quickly that it almost fall off. Their eyes widened slightly in delight at the sight of one drop-dead gorgeous Echizen Ryoma standing there with Kevin Smith and another kid.

"Five famous tennis players of the high school arena are here to greet me after a long travel from L.A. Fantastic." Ryoma drawled with a smirk as he and his companions approached the five perturbed tennis players. Yukimura was the first one to snap out of his shock as he smiled at Ryoma.

"Echizen-kun, welcome home." the blue-haired male awkwardly greeted his crush.

Ryoma yawned and lazily raised a hand to greet back, "Hey."

Fuji was next to snap out of his shock and the brown haired tensai almost practically threw himself at Ryoma, "RYO-BABY! I MISS YOU SO MUCH!" he exclaimed loudly that a few heads turned to their way.

Ryoma groaned in embarrassment as his companions snickered at him, "Not funny, Kevin, Lambo." He tried to free himself from the clutch of the tensai only for the brunet to hold him tighter.

"Ryo-baby, huh? Tsuna-nii would have a heart attack if he hears this." The unidentified black haired European snickered again as Kevin followed.

"You should see what happened last year. He almost lost his virginity." Kevin told the teen, Lambo.

"Fuji, please do let go of Echizen. We need to get to the limo. The others are waiting." Tezuka stepped forward. Fuji pouted and let go of Ryoma's neck. The prince heaved out a sigh of relief.

"I take it this time it's at monkey king's mansion again?" he asked as he massaged his neck softly with a glare directed at the smiling tensai.

Atobe felt a vein twitched on his forehead, "Stop calling ore-sama with that vile name, brat!"

Ryoma smirked and flipped his hair tauntingly, "Monkey king, it suits you perfectly. I'm sure buchou and Sanada-san think so as well. Aren't you two?" he turned to the two rocks. The two usually unmovable players almost caught off guard. They quickly gathered themselves and gave the younger teen a disapproving frown.

"Echizen, stop taunting Atobe. You two could go at it for days and give other players a headache." Tezuka closed his eyes and massaged his forehead tiredly. Sanada nodded solemnly beside him. Ryoma looked at the two suspiciously.

"Are you two dating?"

Silence…..

"Excuse me?" Sanada blinked incredulously at the prince. Ryoma allowed himself to smirk at the awkward cough and twitching eyebrow his buchou was performing while the other three (Atobe, Fuji and Yukimura, the bastards) looked at the scene with a face that said they wanted to laugh so hard it could be heard all throughout Japan but held it in because they're too cool for that.

"Echizen, where…on earth did you get that idea?" the glasses wearing boy asked patiently, but it was as plain as day that he wanted nothing more than to prove to the younger teen who _exactly_ he wanted to date.

Ryoma shrugged, "Just a random thought. Come on, I'm tired and I need to stretch." Fuji grabbed the boy's waist from behind and whispered seductively to his ear.

"You are not going to make that as an excuse to get away from us, Ryo-chan. I intend to make a full use of this night to seduce you and make you mine." Fuji smirked, satisfied, at the shiver ran down to Ryoma's spine. The boy tugged down his cap to hide his blush.

"Che, Fuji-senpai, sounds to me you haven't got yourself laid yet." His statement left their current listeners stared at the two with their jaws almost dropped. Fuji ignored them in the favour of his snarky favourite kitten.

"I intend to save myself for you only, Ryo-baby." The smiling boy nuzzled to Ryoma's neck.

"Alright, now we're making a scene." Atobe said, referring to the staring females with hearts on their eyes. Fuji chuckled and dragged Ryoma to the exit. The others followed behind them.

Yukimura turned to Ryoma's companions with a smile, "Hello, Kevin. It's good to see you again. Who's your friend?" the blue haired male referred to the lazy looking green eyed teen who vaguely reminded him of his kouhai.

Kevin grinned, "It's good to see you guys again too. This is Lambo. I don't know his last name since he wasn't sure of it himself."

The teen, Lambo, playfully hit Kevin on his shoulder, "I told you, I'm going to follow Tsuna-nii's name." He turned to the rest of the group, "I'm Lambo Vongola, nice to meet you." Sanada and Tezuka returned the pleasantry equally. Atobe, on the other hand….

"Ore-sama wouldn't lower myself as to introduce my wonderful self to a peasant. However, ore-sama is feeling generous today. Ore-sama goes by the name of Atobe Keigo. Don't forget that, you brat." Cue the flipping hair.

Lambo rolled his eyes, "You really are a monkey king, like Ryoma said." The 'monkey king' spluttered incredulously.

Turned out, Atobe only brought one limo which only fit himself and his rivals along with Ryoma. Lambo and Kevin decided to rent a taxi to save time calling for another limo.

"I have decided to choose who's going to be my lover." Ryoma suddenly said out of blue which left the other five males with him turned wide eyes.

"Have you really?" Sanada asked in disbelief.

Ryoma rolled his eyes, "If I don't, you guys are going harass me nonstop."

XXX

When they arrived at Atobe's mansion one and half an hour later, Kevin rolled his eyes as Lambo raised an eyebrow at a flustered Ryoma exited the limo. Followed the teen behind was a smirking Atobe, a beaming Fuji and Yukimura, and a smiling Sanada and Tezuka.

The latter was so disturbing.

"Took that long enough…" Kevin muttered. Lambo just shook his head in confusion. He looked around and was mildly impressed by the beautiful mansion.

"Not bad…." His comment caught the attention of the owner.

Atobe felt his vein popped, "What do you mean by that?" he asked the teen. Lambo turned to him with one eye closed.

"I mean what I said. Although this mansion is nowhere near as impressive as my own beach house, it's still acceptable, I guess." The teen shrugged as Atobe twitched. What, the brat thought he's as rich as him?

Ryoma rolled his eyes, "Cut it off, Lambo. Let's go inside." The teen yelped as Yukimura suddenly swiped him off his feet and carried the prince bridal style. The blue haired boy chuckled. They entered the mansion and inside, many tennis players from different schools already enjoying themselves with the goods.

The guests turned their heads towards the direction of the door and were left jaw-hanging at the sight of the prince being carried bridal style by none other than the Child of God himself. Yukimura chuckled as he gently set Ryoma on his feet again.

"Echizen-kun was tired from jetlag so I volunteered to carry him." they seemed to accept his explanation as they swarmed the prince with welcome back greetings. But one greeting was particularly enough to silent others.

"Koshimae! Go on a date with me tomorrow!" they turned to the speaker and weren't surprised when it was the resident wild redhead of Shitenhouji who was grinning like a maniac.

Ryoma yawned, "Yadda na." he leaned onto Tezuka's shoulder, gaining disbelief looks from others, and a teary eyed Kintarou who was being consoled by his captain. Tezuka, Fuji, Yukimura, Sanada and Atobe were sporting murderous look on their faces.

"Nya Oishi! Ochibi is too little to start dating! Let's protect him from the perverted people!" Eiji exclaimed to the silent hall. Oishi nervously looked at the five powerful tennis players. Many didn't notice, but it wouldn't escape Inui's, Yanagi's and _especially_ Oishi's radar that there was something particular happening between the six young men.

Ryoma yawned again and wrapped his hands around Tezuka's neck, "I already have boyfriends, Kikumaru-senpai." with that, he kissed Tezuka's cheek and a loud thud was heard next.

Apparently, it was too much for Oishi's poor little mother hen heart.

"B-boyfriends…." Momo stammered. The other players finally caught the plural there as their jaws dropped.

Ryoma flashed them a smirk, "Yes, I am currently in a relationship with Tezuka Kunimitsu, Atobe Keigo, Fuji Syuusuke, Yukimura Seiichi and Sanada Genichirou."

Another thud was heard again.

They all looked behind the newly arrived tennis players and saw a confused Kevin was staring at another pale teen who looked have just been told that the predicted apocalypse of this year had just came true.

"Oh my God." He said quietly. The words echoed inside the hall.

"All five of you," the foreign teen turned to Ryoma's newly announced boyfriends with a horror-stricken face, "have just signed your death wish."

At that, Tezuka, Fuji, Atobe, Yukimura and Sanada felt a very suspicious shiver ran down their spine.

* * *

End.

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my freaking God! That was so hilarious to write!

XD

So this was originally going to be another PoTxKHR with a fatherly!someone from KHR who is too protective of Ryoma for his own good. But I kinda forgot to continue this story (it's been in my laptop since I think June O_O), so tell me, should I add that scene? Where the boyfriends facing a possibly-thinking-of-committing-homicide-surrogate-father who thinks his little baby is too young to start dating? Or I should just let this be? I'll probably going to add it, either way. -_-''

BUT! *grins wickedly* who is the father?


End file.
